Far From Over
by NatsNeko
Summary: With Ragnarok avoided, Loki thought things could go back to the way they were with the Enjaku Detective Agency. Boy, was he wrong. With new goddesses and gods around the corner, how will he know who is a friend…and who is an enemy? Pairings inside
1. It Begins

**Name**: xLokia

**Story Title**: Far From Over

**Chapter Title**: It Begins

**Rating**: T

**Pairing(s)**: Loki/Mayura, Thor[Narugami]/Majutsu

**Summary**: With Ragnarok avoided, Loki thought things could go back to the way they were with the Enjaku Detective Agency. Boy, was he wrong. With new goddesses and gods around the corner, how will he know who is a friend…and who is an enemy?

o-o-o-o

She smiled slightly as she popped her gum. It was nearly out of flavor, but she didn't mind in the slightest. She was here for one reason, and one reason only: to see Loki. She was nothing like Freya, oh Goddess no. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger and made a slight face.

And people thought that she was Freya's mother. Who would ever believe that? Well okay, some people who studied Norse thought she was, but she would have raised any daughter of hers better than that. It was unthinkable, with the way Freya tried to always separate Mayura and Loki.

Her eyes flashed red as she smirked. She faintly wondered if Loki would choose to keep her around. After all, she would be able to keep Freya at bay. If she got mad enough, she would even consider just trapping Freya in that little girl's body forever. _I wonder how mad I can get in a short time…_

She froze when she saw Fenrir sniffing around, as if he smelled something different. She stepped farther into the shadows, blinking when the Norns came into view. Her power and their power had clashed for centuries, but yet, they had remained friends. It was more of a friendly duel, after all. She wouldn't reveal herself, not yet. First, she had to ensure she got closer to Mayura.

She grinned. And she knew just how she would do that as well. Her ear twitched as she heard talking. My word, was that Thor?

"Narugami!" Mayura called, waving at the Thunder God. Good Odin. Could the girl really be clueless about everything that was going on? She narrowed her eyes slightly, not with anger, but with curiosity as she looked over at Loki. The man-boy seemed to freeze for a moment, looking around as if he felt someone's gaze on him.

She could have guessed that Loki was keeping her in the dark. _I wonder if the Fates know who else will be coming…and soon. You'd better protect her, Loki, or you won't like the consequences._

o-o-o-o

"So, you're a new student here then?" Someone asked as the girl nodded.

"That's right," she said, smiling at them. "My name is Majutsu Hinomori." She was standing in front of the class, her hands clasped behind her back. Gray eyes flicked across the classroom, and the happy expression on her face nearly slipped to surprise.

_Thunder God? What is he doing going to this school? And is that…Frey? Ah, there is Miss Mayura._

"Hinomori, you can go sit by Daidouji," the teacher said, waving her hand as the kids returned to their seats. Majutsu popped her gum again as she walked over to the desk and sat down in it.

"Hey there. I'm Mayura Daidouji." The pink haired girl said, smiling at Majutsu.

"Majutsu Hinomori," the dark green haired girl replied. "It's lovely to meet you."

Now that she had caught Mayura's attention, she would have to do something…mysterious. Oh yes, she knew all about those mysteries that Mayura liked so much. She had made it a personal goal to read up on Loki's girl. Majutsu fixed her hair in a ponytail so it was out of her way.

She supposed she should have been listening to the teacher, but it appeared the Thunder God would be falling asleep any moment now. And when he did, he would push his book off his desk, causing it to crash to the floor. He would then jump awake and have to stay after school for sleeping during class.

She felt Mayura's eyes on her as she reached in front of her to catch the book that was going to fall off Thor's desk. _Any second now…_

The boy-God shifted and the book fell as she had known it would, right into her waiting hand. Mayura gasped almost inaudibly, and Majutsu looked over at her in fake surprise. She quickly returned Thor's book to his desk before she made sure to hide her face while she pretended to take notes.

_Absolute cake._

o-o-o-o

After school was over, Majutsu Hinomori found herself being followed by a curious and silly Mayura. She turned to look behind her and smiled at the girl. Mayura grinned sheepishly and scuttled up to the new girl.

"It's called my sixth sense," she started, shrugging slightly since she knew that was what Mayura wanted to talk about. "I'm psychic. Always have been, and most likely, I always will be. Watch out for that rock."

Mayura stopped walking in order to stare at the rock she would have no doubt tripped over. "Wow, that's so cool! But this isn't like a Fushigi Mystery is it?" She wondered, pulling out her odd glasses. "I mean, you know what you have."

Majutsu smiled at the girl. She could see why Loki would have fallen for this mortal. She was rather funny and entertaining, and she could definitely see the Trickster falling for her innocence and beauty as well. "Well, let's just say that some things are better left as mysteries ne?"

"That's right!" Mayura exclaimed, putting on her glasses. "You have no idea why you have these powers, as I'm guessing that your parents didn't."

"Actually-"

"And there's no telling what can be done with such a power as this, or even if you can manifest it to call aliens or something!" Mayura continued, nodding to herself at her brilliance.

"You might wanna-"

"And then there's always the possibility of-ACK!"

Majutsu sighed with a smile as she helped the poor girl up. "I was trying to warn you that you were about to run into a wall," she said, chuckling slightly.

"Psychic intuition?" Mayura asked, eyes glittering with mysterious happiness.

"Well, no. There was a wall there, silly."

"Oh right. Well…what are you doing right now then?" Mayura asked, getting geared up to ask Majutsu to come with her to Loki's house.

"Right now? Nothing I think. My parents are away on business so I'm left alone at my house."

"Then you're coming with me to Loki's house!" Mayura said, dragging the psychic girl along.

_Bingo._

Majutsu paused as she stared up at the house-mansion-that was behind the tall gate. "Holy hell this place is a little…unnerving," she murmured to herself. "Leave it to Loki to choose something like this."

She stared over at Mayura as the girl opened the gate. "Well, come on then Majutsu. You can meet Loki, Yamino, Fenrir, and Narugami. Also, whoever else has decided to show up!" The girl said happily.

"Okay…ah! Mayura, if you would be so kind as to…not mention my power." Majutsu said, rather shyly. "I mean, it's just, with the power that I have, I'm used to people looking at me like a freak, and I really don't want that."

"It's fine, Majutsu! Now come on, I won't say anything, I promise." Mayura laughed as she pulled in a chuckling Majutsu.

The Goddess was enjoying herself immensely, and she actually almost felt…human.

o-o-o-o

"Yamino."

"Master Loki?"

"Who is that with Mayura?"

Loki was currently standing in his office, peering out the window. He was in his elder form, for the time being. As soon as Mayura came bounding into his office, he would be back to the little Loki she knew and loved.

"I'm not sure, Master Loki. Could it be that Miss Mayura has made a new friend?"

"Perhaps, but I doubt it. Check the girl for signs of evil. Or signs that she might be holding a God or Goddess. Or even…if she is one herself." Loki said, dismissing the man.

"As you wish, Master Loki. I will be up with snacks and drinks for yourself and the ladies momentarily." Yamino said, crossing over to the door.

"HEY FOUR EYES, GET DOWN HERE!"

Yamino sighed. "On second thought, it might just be some special order tea. Narugami will no doubt eat all the snacks provided."

Loki chuckled slightly and left the man to it, returning to the window to watch Mayura and this new girl. _Mayura…_the reason for his staying on Midgard was because of her. But why? Her pain? Her loneliness? His guilt? Or was it something else entirely?

He was pulled back into the real world as he heard running up the stairs. He sat down in his chair, and when Mayura came in with her friend, he was the little Loki she had known.

"Welcome back, Mayura," Loki said, smiling at her. "Who's your friend here?"

"Hey there Loki! This is Majutsu Hinomori, and she just moved here." Mayura said happily, taking a seat on the couch with a happy sigh.

Majutsu bowed slightly to Loki, before sitting across from Mayura. "It is nice to meet you, Majutsu," Loki finally said, nodding to the girl.

"And you, Loki," she said softly, grinning at him happily.

_Finally. After all this time, little Loki in person. But I can't reveal myself too soon. And I must have a talk with Verdandi. She and her sisters must not ruin my plans._

Loki stared at the new girl while she chatted away happily with Mayura. _With a name like Majutsu, she has to be something different. Who would name their kid 'Witchcraft?' Then again, I've heard of some pretty odd names. But still._

Yamino burst through the door, setting the tea and little sandwiches down quickly before rushing back and closing the door in Thor's face.

"FOUR EYES! GIMME SOME OF THAT FOOD!"

Majutsu blinked before giggling slightly. _Same old Thor._

"Please Narugami! Let the ladies have some first! And Master Loki, while I'm at it!" Yamino called.

"DON'T THINK I WON'T BUST DOWN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

"Ladies, if you would please grab your share," Loki said, walking over and sitting next to Mayura. "That way, Narugami might get just a little and not the whole thing like the pig he is."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY LOKI?"

Mayura and Majutsu each grabbed a cup of tea and some sandwiches. Majutsu blinked as she witnessed Thor coming through the door Yamino opened. She could see him crashing into the tray, sending porcelain shards everywhere. Not to mention breaking the table. Mayura or even Loki could get hurt.

Coughing slightly, she set her sandwich and tea back on the tray before lifting it up. And as she did, Yamino opened the door, causing Thor to come rocketing into the room. Since she had the tray lifted up, Thor sailed under it and over the table, crashing into Loki's desk.

She smiled and set the tray back down, calmly eating her sandwich in silence. Yamino and Loki stared at the girl who was back to chatting with Mayura before they looked at each other.

"Aw damn! You didn't leave any for me!" Narugami whined.

A sandwich appeared in his vision, and he looked down at the new girl that had offered it up to him. "Go on and take it," she said.

He backed up slightly and shrugged. "It's fine. I can go without it I guess."

A slight vein popped out of Majutsu's forehead as she threw the sandwich at Thor's face. It smacked him and bounced off, landing in his hand. "I said take it."

She calmly sipped her tea, and he looked down at the sandwich within his hand. "Right…thanks." He scarfed the sandwich down happily and grabbed one of the tea cups before chugging the tea down.

"Gotta go now! Plenty of work in this city, and everyone needs a great part-timer!" Narugami exclaimed, rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

"How odd," Loki murmured into his tea cup. He set it down before resuming his stare on the new girl.

She gazed back at him and smiled. "Is he related to you or something?" She asked.

Yamino nearly choked on his tea and Loki laughed. "Not really. He's a dunce and a buffoon, but he's a friend so we keep him around. Personally, I like to think of him as comic relief."

Majutsu could see that. Quite easily actually, with the performance Thor just gave. "Ah! Ecchan!" Yamino said softly as a floating ball of…something came into the room. Majutsu followed it with her eyes as it landed on top of Loki's head.

"What Yamino?" Mayura asked, setting down her tea cup.

"Ah! Nothing, Miss Mayura. If you will excuse me, I will just go and get you some more sandwiches. That is, if Fenrir hasn't eaten them all." Yamino said, bowing slightly as he exited the office.

"Punnnnyaaan…Master Loki, who new? New person!"

Loki smiled slightly and patted Ecchan, wondering if this new girl could see the little ball of strangeness. It didn't appear that she could because she was chatting happily with Mayura. She looked over at Loki occasionally, but only to smile at him, before she returned to her talking.

_I'm glad that Mayura finally has a friend to occupy her time. Though, I'm curious about this girl. How did she know to lift the tray up? Narugami would have crashed into that, and who knows what would have happened. I'll have to speak to Verdandi._

Majutsu stilled almost imperceptibly and closed her eyes. Loki was going to speak to the Norns…tonight. She would have to move fast.

"Majutsu? Are you alright?" Mayura asked, rather worried for her new found friend.

"Hai. I am fine, Mayura. I think I have a headache coming on. Though, I think I should head on home. I have imposed too much. Thank you for having me, Loki." She said, standing and bowing to him.

"Pleasure to have you here, Majutsu. You're welcome in my home like Mayura is." Loki said smiling. _For now._

Majutsu nodded and grinned at the small boy before heading out the door and down the stairs. "I really like her Loki. She's a whole lotta fun." Mayura said.

Loki nodded at Mayura and pulled Ecchan in his lap. His hand moved over Ecchan in a motion that suggested he was thinking. Oblivious to this, Mayura said kept taking bites of her sandwiches and drinking her tea.

_Who are you really, Majutsu Hinomori? Or are you just a human like you would have everyone believe?_

o-o-o-o

Majutsu's jacket tails flowed out behind her as she walked, her human form fading to one she most preferred. Her long red hair that reached the back of her knees, as well as her amber eyes that glowed in the darkness. Oh yes, she felt better in her Goddess form. There was something about Midgard that was…soothing to her.

She stopped in the middle of a park. She didn't know, didn't care, and didn't bother finding out what park it was. She pulled a bell out of her pocket, similar to one the Norns had. She smiled as tilted it. The small ring echoed far and wide. The Norns would come. They had given her the bell after all.

"I thought I had felt your presence in Midgard," Verdandi said from behind Majutsu.

The Goddess turned and smiled at the three Norns. "I mean no harm to anyone, though I am curious as to why most of the Gods and Goddesses that were here…chose to stay." Majutsu said.

Urd grinned at Majutsu before shrugging. "What can we say? We like it here!"

Skuld nodded. "It's been quite a while…Nerthus."

o-o-o-o

Oh so many things I played with in this chapter. First off:

-Nerthus is the Goddess of peace, fertility, witchcraft, wealth, the sea, and purification.

-She is believed to be the mother of Freya, but for the sake of this story…nah. Since it said she is believed to be, I'm leaving it up to the writer (that's me!)

-Nerthus had been known to mingle with humans. One of the reasons why she was so happy on Midgard.

-I dabbled a bit with the whole 'witchcraft' thing by making her psychic. This _is_ fan fiction after all.

-I also totally made up her appearance. -shrug-

-This is based on after the anime. Since I just finished it today, well, let me know how I did!


	2. Nerthus?

**Name: **xLokia

**Story Title: **Far From Over

**Chapter Title: **Nerthus?

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Loki/Mayura, Narugami/Majutsu

o-o-o-o

Majutsu smiled and bowed to the Norns. "I didn't think you would remember me, my friends," she said.

The three Norns held out their bells as Majutsu lifted hers. "We never forget a fellow sister, no matter how different from us she might be," Verdandi said. "What is your mission here?"

"I wasn't sent by Odin, if that's what you think," Majutsu said, rolling her eyes slightly as she gestured for Skuld to put away her weapon. "Honestly, you know he's going to end up with Mayura. You might as well not try, my dear."

Verdandi's eyes narrowed. "Is that what you have foreseen with this…human form you have taken?"

"I'll admit that I was rightfully surprised when I came down from Asgard. Honestly, I was expecting to be just like a human! But I can shift my forms at will, unlike Thor, who I honestly don't even know why the hell he stayed, but ah well." Majutsu shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do any of the others know who you are?" Urd asked, peering at her bell before looking back up at their honored guest.

"Not at all, my dear Norns. I have been taken in by Miss Daidouji, as one of her best friends. As was my intention. The snake suspects nothing and neither does the Trickster God. However, I will have to be careful around the wolf. A little dog phobia will do the trick." Majutsu mused to herself.

"And why did you call us?" Skuld asked. "Do not mistake the tone I have asked in for we are happy to see you no matter what, my different sister. However, what can we do for you?"

"For starters, you can not rat me out to Loki," Majutsu said. "He's going to speak with you all, later tonight. Or at least, Verdandi. He's going to ask about my human form, so I would really appreciate it if my secret was kept mum. For now."

Skuld smiled slightly at Majutsu, who looked over at her suspiciously. "Whatever is the matter, Skuld? You're looking at me like a cat who got the cream."

"_Peace shall reign over Midgard, while thunder storms behind. Laughing and joking around, two key players will fall entangled, while peace and chaos become one._" Skuld said.

Majutsu semi-glared at her. "And let me guess with this little prophecy: You're not going to tell me what the hell it means."

"Even I do not know what it means, dear different sister. I just recite them."

"Skuld you little-"

"Nevertheless," Verdandi cut in, staring at her sister before Skuld backed down with a slightly apologetic look on her face. "The prophecy you have been given should have some meaning to you. If you figure it out, do let us know. In the mean time, your secret is safe with us."

Majutsu nodded, her amber eyes glowing in the darkness. "What form have you taken, my sister?" Urd questioned the goddess.

"Long green hair and gray eyes is what I was given when I came down to Midgard." Majutsu answered.

"Surely there is something you have that ensures you still have power?" Verdandi asked.

Majutsu nodded. "My glasses. I only wear them in my human form, though I forgot to wear them today. When I am in Goddess form, they change into my ring." She said, flashing it off for the Norns to see.

"Why not keep it that way all the time?" Skuld questioned.

Majutsu shrugged. "When I came down here, I wasn't given much of a choice."

"Is Odin planning something…?" Urd asked.

Majutsu was quiet for a moment. "He's interested in Midgard. And why so many of the Gods and Goddesses are staying here. Eventually, he will come down himself. And Loki is his number one priority."

"Who did you hear this from?" Verdandi asked.

"My brother, Njord, was speaking with Odin. He relayed the information over to me, and in turn, I decided to come down here to Midgard. After all, I've always been comfortable around humans. If Odin comes down from Asgard, we are going to be in a lot of shit." Majutsu said.

"He has sensed us. He is coming." Skuld said quietly.

"Quickly, Nerthus. You must leave." Majutsu nodded and shifted back into her human form. Adjusting the glasses on her face, she gave the Norns a wave.

"By the way, sisters," Majutsu said, pulling out three things and tossing them to each Norn. "Consider that a little thing to sweeten the deal."

"Nerthus! Golden apples? But how?" Verdandi asked, stumbling over her words.

"Iounn owed me," Majutsu said, grinning at the Norns. "And I told her that I would come and bring some life to the other trees she wanted apples on when I got back. Here's a fourth. Give that to Loki, and tell him it's a present."

The Norns watched the green haired girl run off into the trees, before they looked at the glowing apples in their hands.

"Do we dare sisters?" Urd asked.

"We trust our sister, Nerthus, Urd," Verdandi said sharply. "She would not betray us."

"And Iounn always loved it when we came to visit her," Skuld said.

The Norns shrugged and eat took a bite out of the apples. They managed to finish them by the time Loki found them. This time, he was in his adult form.

"I didn't expect to see you ladies in a park at dusk," Loki said, crossing his arms.

"Lovely to see you too, Master Loki," Verdandi said. "I expect you have come for something?"

Loki's face hardened. "Yes, I have. Mayura has found a new friend at school who just moved here. The same thing happened with Narukami and Frey. I want to know who this girl is."

Verdandi nodded to the Trickster God. "We have foreseen your arrival, Master Loki. We can assure you that this girl is just a human who means no harm."

Loki's face softened and he nodded, happier now. "Good. Who knows how many more Gods or Goddesses we're going to have to deal with." He murmured, shaking his head.

He turned his back and started to walk away. "Catch, Master Loki," Verdandi said, throwing the fourth apple at him.

Loki spun around and caught it, nearly dropping the thing in surprise. "How did you get this from Iounn!" Loki demanded harshly.

Verdandi grinned. "A friend got them for us. A trusted friend, mind you Master Loki. Our friend said that Iounn owned a favor, and our friend promised something in return. Just enjoy it, alright?"

Loki nodded, turning back around and melting into the darkness. The Norns looked at each other before nodding. "Skuld," Urd asked. "Your prophecy? Are you sure that…?"

Skuld nodded. "Quite sure. I know the future is always changing, but this is set in stone."

Verdandi nodded. "Well then. We'll have to be ready. For the prophecy and for the coming of Odin."

The three Norns pulled out their bells. They sounded them once, then disappeared into the night.

o-o-o-o

Majutsu sighed and wondered just how she was going to get a place to stay. She knew where Heimdall and Frey were, but honestly, she didn't want her secret getting out. Not to mention that she could always go house hunting tomorrow.

She sighed tiredly and morphed down into a gray kitten with green eyes. She hopped up Mayura's window and onto the girl's desk. Mayura jumped awake from her spot of leaning over the desk before she noticed the little cat.

"Ooh you poor thing, are you hungry?" Mayura asked, scratching the cat behind the ears.

_Actually, I'm knackered, but I could go for some food really badly. Dammit, am I going to have to be a part timer like Thor? I sure hope not. That's his forte, not mine._

One can of a tuna and a small bath later, Mayura hopped into bed and the little cat followed suit. Using her paws, Majutsu smoothed out her hair on her back, hoping it didn't stick up when she went to school the next day.

When the entire house was silent, the cat crept into the kitchen and shifted back into human form. She grabbed some onigiri from the fridge and munched on that, before shifting back and taking her place on Mayura's bed. She started to make a mental list of things she didn't to get done, before sleep claimed her and she purred her happiness to Mayura's comforter.

Jolted awake by Mayura rolling out of her bed for the morning, the little cat stretched and clawed at the blanket happily when Mayura patted her head. "Time to get up little neko," Mayura cooed to the animal and headed off to get a quick shower in.

Majutsu jumped off the bed and out Mayura's window, taking her human form in the safety of some trees. She adjusted her glasses before jumping down, leaning against a tree while she waited for Mayura to get ready.

When she was sure Mayura was almost done, Majutsu made her way to the front of the temple before knocking. Her father answered the door, and he seemed happy that it was a girl Mayura's age, instead of that evil detective or any of his henchmen. Majutsu withheld a smile and Mayura joined her on the walk to school.

"Don't mind Papa," Mayura said, laughing slightly. "He's not a big fan of Loki or Yamino. And he's always talking about some floating marshmallow thing or something. I really have no clue."

_So her father can see Ecchan? And Mayura can't? Oh no, this just won't do. I'll have to see if I can make her see…so to speak._

"I don't mind at all, Mayura," Majutsu said happily. "After all, he kinda reminds me of my parents. After all, parents tend to care a little bit too much sometimes. Know what I mean?"

Mayura nodded. "Yeah I get what your saying. Though I really don't know why my father doesn't approve or anything. It's just a little detective work."

_Yup. Definitely giving her some sight now._

o-o-o-o

"Are you still worried, Master Loki?" Yamino asked, setting the tea he had prepared on his desk.

"I trust the Norns," the older Loki said, sitting down with a sigh. "But they've been known to tell you only what you wanted to know at the current time. So if this Majutsu has any abilities that I think she might have, they wouldn't have told me that unless I had specifically requested it."

"Would you like me to test her if she comes by again? I'm sure I could think of something."

"Test who what now? Hey Daddy!" Fenrir said, jumping up in Loki's lap happily.

"Maybe you didn't get to meet Majutsu yesterday. She's one of Mayura's new friends." Loki said, smiling at his son.

"I'll be able to sniff for any weirdness, Daddy. Trust me and my nose." Fenrir said happily.

Loki nodded and patted the dog on his head. "I know Fenrir. You'll do me proud, no doubt."

Narugami casually strolled in and grabbed one of the sandwiches Yamino had placed on Loki's desk. "See you after school," he said, waltzing out the door.

Yamino and Loki stared after him, an awed look on their faces. "Yamino, he didn't immediately eat that sandwich," Loki started.

Yamino grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I believe I know who that sandwich is for, Master Loki. Remember yesterday?"

"Hmm…yeah! Majutsu gave him one of hers. Well, in reality, she smacked him in the face with it, but still."

"Gonna tease him mercilessly, oh Trickster God?"

"Yamino, you know me too well."

o-o-o-o

_Okay…next time, stockpile some stuff for breakfast. I'm starved!_

Majutsu looked up at Thor walked into the classroom, taking his seat in front of her. He turned around and dropped the sandwich that he had taken from Loki's on her desk.

"Oh…what's this Narugami?" She asked, picking up the sandwich and looking at it.

It smelled distinctly like Yamino and Loki, so she figured that Thor went over there first before coming to the school.

"It's for yesterday, since you gave me your sandwich, I thought I'd pay you back." Narugami whirled around in his seat, and Majutsu put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back at her.

She smiled at him happily. "Thank you, Narugami. I didn't eat any breakfast either, so I think you just saved my life."

Narugami grinned slightly and faced the front, oddly missing the pressure of her hand when it was gone from his shoulder. When class started, Majutsu found herself staring out of the window.

She turned her attention to the papers when the teacher had passed them out, but instead, she made a check list of things to do. Number one, get a house. Number two, get Mayura some sight. Number three, make an effective performance when Loki sends out the wolf.

Majutsu thought a bit before putting down another. Number four, find the right time to tell the others that I've been lying to them all along. She folded up the note and put it in her pocket. She peered up at the clock and sighed. When would school let out?

o-o-o-o

Around lunchtime, Majutsu wanted to take a walk around the school property, and she told Mayura that she didn't have to wait for her. Actually, Majutsu insisted. She was looking for a hidden spot that went off the property so she could get some food, and get back.

"Looking for something?" Someone asked from behind her.

Majutsu jumped and turned around, grinning slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I did have a specific thing in mind when I went walking. Why do you ask Narugami?"

"Well, I did the same thing that you're thinking of doing right now. Leaving school, and just thinking about not coming back."

To Narugami's surprise, Majutsu just started laughing. "Oh, Narugami, it's not like that at all! I was just looking for a place to hop the fence so I could go and get some food. I forgot my lunch, you see."

Narugami's face softened as he heard she just wanted food. He thought she wanted to run away from everything! He supposed that was him once upon a time, but come on. He was a God, so he didn't have the choice of running away from things.

"Well…come on over here then. You can share my bento with me." Narugami said, gesturing to a stone bench.

Majutsu waved her hands at Narugami. "No no. That's your food. I'll be back in a flash anyway."

Narugami reached over and took her hand, pulling her to the bench. "It's fine," he said, sitting down. He pulled her down to sit with him and opened up the bento. "Pick what you want."

Majutsu grimaced. This was Narugami's food, not hers. And if he was the Thor she remembered, then he would be eating all of it. Not sharing with her. She took a look at the boy's face, and he appeared to be genuine. She grabbed a rice ball from the bento and munched on it, declining anymore.

"This is the only thing I'll eat of yours, Narugami," she said when she had finished it.

_But God's be damned, I'm still hungry!_

Narugami ate the rest of the food, reluctantly, but he did toss one more rice ball her way. "So, tell me about yourself Majutsu. How did you get to Loki's house so quickly anyway?"

Majutsu finished the rice ball and smiled. "Mayura dragged me there. My parents are gone right now, you see, so I would've just gone home to an empty house. Mayura insisted I go there, so that's what I did."

"Hm. Sounds just like the girl. She gets along with Loki and Yamino well, Fenrir too."

"Who's Fenrir?" Majutsu asked, expertly feigning ignorance. _Somebody put me on a stage._

"Loki's dog. Mayura found him, but her dad didn't want him in the house. So she brought him to Loki's place. Personally the dog is a little annoying to me, but he is like part of our-what's wrong?"

While Narugami was talking, Majutsu steeled her face into one of fear. Fear she then tried to hide, but she expected Thor to be keyed in on what she felt. And she has nailed the bulls eye.

"I just…I had a bad accident with a dog when I was younger. Ever since then I…I just can't be around any dogs." Majutsu said quietly. "They just…paralyze me with fear. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault the dog attacked you when you were younger, if that's what happened. Besides, I'll make sure that Loki knows to keep Fenrir away from you."

Majutsu smiled at Narugami. "Thank you. That's very kind."

o-o-o-o

Done with the second chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, favoriters, alerters, etc. Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll update again soon!

xLokia


End file.
